Many chronic and acute conditions are associated with perturbation of the inflammatory response. A large number of cytokines participate in this response, including, but not limited to, IL-1, IL-6, TL-8 and TNFα. Although these cytokines are normally expressed in response to many physiological stimuli, excess, unregulated, or excess and unregulated production of these cytokines often leads to inflammation and tissue damage. This is one mechanism by which diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis mediate morbidity (Keffer, J., et al, EMBO J., 13: 4025-4031, 1991, Feldmann, M., et al, Annu. Rev. Immunol., 14: 397-440, 1996 and Bingham, C. O., J. Rheumatol. Suppl., 65: 3-9, 2002). Currently there are several therapeutic agents that aim to reduce systemic levels of proinflammatory cytokines such as TNFα (Pugsley, M. K. Curr. Opin. Invest. Drugs, 2: 1725-1731, 2001 and Bondeson, J. and Maini, R. N., J. Clin. Pract., 55: 211-216, 2001), thus ameliorating the disease. These therapeutics act directly to reduce circulating levels or neutralize activity of the cytokine. However, these therapeutics do not directly block intracellular proteins that regulate the expression and secretion of proinflammatory cytokines or regulate the expression of other mediators of inflammation and tissue destruction.
The p38 MAP Kinase (p38, also known as CSBP or SAPK) signaling pathway has been reported to be responsible for the expression of pro-inflammatory cytokines that are elevated in many inflammatory and auto-immune diseases (see, e.g., Dong, C., et al., Annu. Rev. Immunol., 20: 55-72, 2002 and references cited therein). Thus, inhibitors of any part of the p38 MAP Kinase pathway or inhibitors of pathways that regulate the p38 MAP Kinase pathway may be useful as therapeutics for diseases or conditions in which inflammation or auto-immune responses are involved. (Lee, J. C., et al, Immunopharm, 47: 185-201, 2000). This pathway has been shown to be activated by cellular stressors, such as osmotic shock, UV light, free radicals, bacterial toxins, viruses, cytokines, and chemokines, to name a few, and in response, mediates the expression of several cytokines including, but not limited to, IL-1, IL-6, IL-8 and TNFα (Ono, K. and Han, J., Cellular Signalling, 12: 1-13, 2000 and references cited therein).
Typically the p38 MAP kinase pathway is directly or indirectly activated by cell surface receptors, such as receptor tyrosine kinases, chemokine or G protein-coupled receptors, which have been activated by a specific ligand, e.g., cytokines, chemokines or lipopolysaccharide (LPS) binding to a cognate receptor. Subsequently, p38 MAP kinase is activated by phosphorylation on residues threonine 180 and tyrosine 182. After activation, p38 MAP kinase can phosphorylate other intracellular proteins, including protein kinases, and can be translocated to the cell nucleus, where it phosphorylates and activates transcription factors leading to the expression of pro-inflammatory cytokines and other proteins that contribute to the inflammatory response, cell adhesion, and proteolytic degradation. For example, in cells of myeloid lineage, such as macrophages and monocytes, both IL-1 and TNFα are transcribed in response to p38 activation. Subsequent translation and secretion of these and other cytokines initiates a local or systemic inflammatory response in adjacent tissue and through infiltration of leukocytes. While this response is a normal part of physiological responses to cellular stress, acute or chronic cellular stress leads to the excess, unregulated, or excess and unregulated expression of pro-inflammatory cytokines. This, in turn, leads to tissue damage, often resulting in pain and debilitation. The fact that there are four known isoforms of p38 MAP kinase (p38α, p38β, p38δ and p38γ), each showing different expression levels, tissue distributions and regulation, support the concept that they are involved in the etiology or sequalae of many diseases and physiological disturbances.
Indeed, many autoimmune diseases and diseases associated with chronic inflammation, as well as acute responses, have been linked to activation of p38 MAP kinase and overexpression or dysregulation of inflammatory cytokines. These diseases include, but are not limited to: rheumatoid arthritis; rheumatoid spondylitis; osteoarthritis; gout, other arthritic conditions; sepsis; septic shock; endotoxic shock; gram-negative sepsis; toxic shock syndrome; asthma; adult respiratory distress syndrome; chronic obstructive pulmonary disease; chronic pulmonary inflammation; inflammatory bowel disease; Crohn's disease; psoriasis; eczema; ulcerative colitis; pancreatic fibrosis; hepatic fibrosis; acute and chronic renal disease; irritable bowel syndrome; pyresis; restenosis; cerebral malaria; stroke and ischemic injury; neural trauma; Alzheimer's disease; Huntington's disease; Parkinson's disease; acute and chronic pain; allergic rhinitis; allergic conjunctivitis; chronic heart failure; acute coronary syndrome; cachexia; malaria; leprosy; leishmaniasis; Lyme disease; Reiter's syndrome; acute synovitis; muscle degeneration, bursitis; tendonitis; tenosynovitis; herniated, ruptures, or prolapsed intervertebral disk syndrome; osteopetrosis; thrombosis; cancer; restenosis; silicosis; pulmonary sarcosis; bone resorption diseases, such as osteoporosis; graft-versus-host reaction; and auto-immune diseases, such as Multiple Sclerosis, lupus and fibromyalgia; AIDS and other viral diseases such as Herpes Zoster, Herpes Simplex I or II, influenza virus and cytomegalovirus; and diabetes mellitus.
Many studies have shown that reducing the activity of p38 MAP kinase, its upstream activators or its downstream effectors, either through genetic or chemical means, blunts the inflammatory response and prevents or minimizes tissue damage (see, e.g., English, J. M. and Cobb, M. H., Trends in Pharmacol. Sci., 23: 40-45, 2002; and Dong, C., et al, Annu. Rev. Immunol., 20: 55-72, 2002). Thus, inhibitors of p38 activity, which also inhibit excess or unregulated cytokine production and may inhibit more than a single pro-inflammatory cytokine, may be useful as anti-inflammatory agents and therapeutics. Furthermore, the large number of diseases associated with p38 MAP kinase-associated inflammatory responses indicates that there is a need for effective methods for treating these conditions. As of the filing date of the present application, however, there are no approved drugs available that are known to directly inhibit the p38 MAP kinase family of enzymes, and those approved drugs that act by reducing or neutralizing cytokine levels through binding to the cytokine are generally not orally bioavailable and must therefore be administered by techniques such as injection.
Compounds of the present invention are useful in treating cancers or in methods for treating p38 MAP kinase- and cytokine-associated conditions. Compounds and methods for treating p38 MAP kinase- and cytokine-associated conditions have been described in co-pending PCT application PCT/US04/15368, filed May 14, 2004, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Methods for the efficient synthesis of imidazooxazole and imidazothiazole p38 MAP kinase inhibitors are described herein.